


Внутренний враг

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Psychological Drama, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэр, плененная Разрушителем, ищет своего врага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренний враг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2011 на спецквест-задание: "у главгероя обнаруживаются множественные личности в количестве 12 штук. Разборки. R-NC-17" (с)

Лес выглядел совсем как настоящий. Каждый лист – зеленый ли, желтый или почерневший от холода – был похож на своего двойника в реальности. Каждый ствол был осязаемо шершавым и твердым. Трава, на которой лежала изморозь, хрустела под сапогами. И если бы Клэр не помнила о том, что случилось совсем недавно – полдня не прошло с тех пор, как она в прошлый раз была в этом Внутреннем Лесу, хотя казалось, что события плотно спрессовались одно с другим, сжались в немыслимо тугой комок, и последнее сражение Клэр с товарищами вели несколько суток, – если бы не это, она бы поверила, что все происходит на самом деле. Опять.  
Сейчас все было, как тогда, при первом погружении в сознание сросшихся сестер, вот только Джин на этот раз не шагала впереди. Не за кем было бежать – и некого было держать за руку. Клэр попыталась представить себе Джин, чтобы легче, не так одиноко было идти через лес, но ничего не получилось – никто не желал появляться. Клэр подумала, что была бы сейчас рада даже Рафаэлле. Сколько же еще брести вперед, не разбирая дороги?   
А потом она с ужасом осознала, что ей теперь действительно бывает одиноко. За последние годы Клэр совершенно отвыкла от этого чувства, ведь с ней рядом всегда хоть кто-то да был.  
«Но это правильно, – подумала Клэр. – Всё это правильно. Джин умерла. Мертвые должны лежать в земле, а не шагать рядом с живыми».  
– Ой ли? – грубый голос раздался совсем рядом. – И это ты говоришь, да?  
Клэр обернулась.   
Фигура, с ног до головы закутанная в темно-серый походный плащ, показалась ей смутно знакомой.  
– Это ты говоришь, – зло ответил на свой же вопрос странный «знакомец». – Ты, кто постоянно выезжает за счет мертвых.  
«Что за чушь?» – подумала Клэр, хватаясь за меч. Рукоять клеймора отчего-то была влажной и скользила в ладони.  
– У тебя не так много осталось своего, подумай. Тереза отдала тебе плоть и кровь, Илена подарила правую руку и сильнейший удар… Офелия вручила тебе надежду, Флора добавила скорости, Рафаэлла поделилась воспоминаниями. Джин удержала, когда ты почти сорвалась и превратилась в чудовище. Продолжать?  
– Не надо, – Клэр отрицательно покачала головой. – Ты говоришь мне о том, что я знаю и так. И я помню, как отсюда выбираться: надо убить тебя так же, как я убила Рафаэллу. За это мне будет награда, о которой я пока не подозреваю.  
Из-под темного капюшона согласно хмыкнули:  
– Награда будет. Продолжай говорить.   
– И при этом – если я умру здесь, я умру и там, в настоящем мире, а мое тело станет куском падали. Всё верно?  
– Почти, – кивнул собеседник. – Только твое тело уже сейчас кусок падали, поглощенный силой Разрушителя. Так что ты никогда не выберешься отсюда. Никогда, понимаешь?  
Когда он сбросил плащ на землю, Клэр увидела саму себя. Раненую, злую, упрямую, только-только подобравшуюся к Разрушителю. Бесконечно усталую. Всё равно идущую к цели.  
«Так и знала».   
Кто бы ещё говорил так уверенно о том, что у неё внутри?   
– Ну раз мы обе отсюда не выберемся, значит, нам с тобой и терять нечего, – Клэр пожала плечами. – Нападай.  
Сражаться с собой оказалось непросто – и очень легко одновременно. Как бой с «тенью наоборот»: Клэр знала, куда нанесет удар противница, но и Та Клэр – тоже знала. Одна наносила удар, другая парировала, почти вслепую. Потому что можно ли не знать, как поведет себя твоя же рука и куда постарается нанести самый болезненный удар?  
И потому всё решали случайности: хрустнувшая под каблуком ветка, мокрый от крови лист, прилипший к коже, порыв ветра – любое удачное стечение мелких обстоятельств, которое невозможно было просчитать или предвидеть благодаря инстинктам воина.   
Обе Клэр использовали все подобные моменты: одна очень хотела выжить, вторая – очень хотела убить.  
Объединенный разум Рафаэллы и Люсиэллы, превратившихся в Разрушителя, равнодушно шелестел листвой несуществующего леса и ждал исхода поединка.  
Клэр остервенело дрались, изо всех сил, не успевая закрывать раны, не жалея друг друга и не давая ни секунды времени, чтоб перевести дух. Но даже когда Клэр повезло оказаться за спиной у Той и одним движением снести ей голову, победительница не смогла выйти на свободу из поглотившего её кокона.   
Как и обещалось.  
Потому что следом за первой пришли и остальные противницы.  
Каждую из них Клэр узнавала легко и быстро, ведь это всё была она сама – и в то же время не она, потому что теперешняя Клэр успела сильно измениться, а двойники так и застыли в том времени, из которого явились. «События как сигнальные вешки», – подумала Клэр. Она держала их в памяти, иногда перебирала – вместе с бусинами четок, неизвестно как завалившихся в вещевой мешок. Или кто-то специально положил их? Галатея? Уже неважно.  
Теперь по этим событиям, как по следам, за ней пришли её сомнения, метания и страхи.  
Вот пришла Клэр Призрак Севера – насидевшаяся в засадах на йома и «пробужденных», мечтающая вцепиться в глотку предавшей своих воинов Организации, день за днем оттачивающая навыки и мастерство ради будущих сражений. Сильная и смелая, но уставшая выжидать.   
Клэр убивала Призрак едва ли не дольше, чем Ту, но всё же сумела застать врасплох и проткнуть насквозь «быстрым мечом», разрубив живот ровнехонько там же, где проходили шрамы, оставленные в лаборатории.  
Когда ее кишки вывалились наружу, Призрак не стала их подбирать, заталкивать обратно и регенерировать, хотя и могла. Только тонко, одобрительно улыбнулась и упала на землю, сообщив:  
– Береги себя. Ты ведь должна выйти. Сейчас будет жарко, слышишь рёв?  
Клэр слышала, поэтому поспешила милосердно отрубить голову Призраку и обернуться к новому врагу.  
С оглушительным ревом неслась к ней Наполовину «Пробужденная» Клэр. С трудом соображающая от злости, от того, что почти все ее соратницы погибли (семнадцать разорванных трупов, шутка ли для неё, тогдашней?), она была страшна и непредсказуема. Но, уже побежденная, со сломанными конечностями и вскрытой грудной клеткой, она заглянула желтыми глазами в глаза Клэр и сбивчиво попросила:  
– Убей скорее! Пожалуйста!   
Она всё-таки смогла удержаться от полного «пробуждения».  
«Наверное, Джин слишком хорошо держит нас всех». Можно было бы порадоваться, если бы на подходе не было следующей противницы – Клэр с горы Закол. Правда, эта Клэр оказалась по-своему милосердной: сама насадилась грудью на меч, уточнив только:  
– Джин выполнила своё обещание?  
– Да, – ответила Клэр, и противница закрыла глаза.  
– Зря, – сказала она глухо.  
– Нет, – прошептала Клэр. – Совсем не зря.  
Это услышала Клэр, Упокоившая Офелию, но ничего не сказала в ответ – просто подлетела на полной скорости, не задумываясь и не разбирая дороги, спеша применить недавно (для неё – недавно) полученный навык. Клэр вспомнила уроки, вколоченные в неё сперва Флорой, а затем – Мирией, и смогла уйти из-под удара. А потом, неожиданно рубанув сбоку, расколола голову противницы надвое.  
«Каждая из них слабее предыдущей. Но и я устаю всё больше».  
Она сумела немного передохнуть, когда сражалась с Однорукой Клэр – той самой перепуганной, отчаявшейся и неожиданно спасенной Иленой. Однорукая вызывала даже не сочувствие, а жалость, и от того, что эта жалость к самой себе, обе Клэр злились ещё больше.  
«Ты всегда выезжаешь за счет мертвых», – вспомнила Клэр сказанные в самом начале слова и повторила их противнице. Что ж, для той Клэр эта боль оказалась сильнее прочих. Однорукая на миг замерла, и Клэр смогла наконец достать ее.   
А вот Клэр, Прошедшая Бой в Пабуре, напротив, была уверена в себе и крепка, ведь тогда она найти ещё одну цель и неожиданных союзников, ей некогда было отчаиваться или предаваться бессмысленным раздумьям. Она была сильная и отважная.   
«И какие же они все упрямые», – то ли с раздражением, то ли с гордостью подумала Клэр, проворачивая клинок в животе Клэр из Пабуры. Меч застрял, и чтоб его вытащить, пришлось упереться сапогом в грудину трупу – и почти подставить шею следующей. Ей повезло, что Клэр времен первой миссии в Рабоне была ранена и ослаблена. На ней даже ещё оставались бинты, наложенные заботливыми руками отца Винсента.   
– Ты зря бросила Лаки, – сказала она то ли Клэр, то ли лежащему навзничь трупу Однорукой.   
И Клэр, замерев внезапно:  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – пропустила болезненный удар по ногам.  
– Ты это я. Я знаю то, что знаешь ты, – ответила Клэр из Рабоны. – Хотя не всем могу воспользоваться.  
– Но я-то могу, – прошипела Клэр.  
– Только ты и можешь.  
Тогда Клэр кивнула и, резко прыгнув вперед, оказалась с ней лицом к лицу и вонзила меч в открывшийся живот.   
Лицо у умирающей было странно равнодушным.  
«Нет, – подумала Клэр, – я так не умру. Потому что они только слепки, копии, а я настоящая». Хотя, на самом деле, могла ли она не бояться смерти оттого, что уже мертва сама?  
Клэр Убийца Елены была молчалива и мрачна. В пальцах левой руки она, словно щит, сжимала Черную Карту с именем подруги, и эта Карта отвлекала внимание, на неё невозможно было не смотреть. Тогда Клэр закрыла глаза и нанесла удар вслепую. И попала.  
– Никто из нас не заслуживает смерти, – сказала Убийца напоследок. – Но мы всё равно умираем и умираем. Гадко.  
Потом в лесу долго никого не было, только ветер, невесть откуда взявшийся здесь, легко шелестел листвой на деревьях. Клэр остановилась перевести дух и села между корявых корней, опершись спиной о ствол. Задрала голову, пытаясь всмотреться во тьму над головой, но разглядела только листья. Листья равнодушно шумели.  
«Неужели всё?» – подумала Клэр.  
Но прошло несколько минут, и рядом опустилась Клэр Стажерка Организации. В руках у Стажерки был обычный одноручный меч, который она методично оттирала листвой.  
– Оно стоило того? – спросила Стажерка.  
– Что? Всё это? – спросила Клэр.  
– Вся наша жизнь. Все жертвы, которые нам пришлось принести. Вся боль, которую мы пропустили сквозь себя, стоило все это возможности попасть сюда?  
«Невелика награда», – с тоской подумала Клэр. У неё была цель, она хотела убить Присциллу, но упустила эту возможность, не смогла стать врагу ровней, попала в ловушку...   
– Не знаю, – ответила она вслух. Тогда Стажерка вскочила на ноги и взмахнула клинком перед её лицом.  
– Никогда не смей сдаваться, – крикнула она опешившей Клэр. – Всегда сражайся до последнего.  
Клэр подняла меч. Стажерка победно улыбнулась.  
– Не смей умирать тут, ясно тебе? – Клэр легко отбила короткий кацбальгер. Ударила в ответ.  
– Ясно.  
Затем она осторожно подняла отрубленную голову, откатившуюся в сторону, и положила рядом с телом Стажерки. Расправила, пригладила длинные белые волосы себя юной – как будто любовалась. Клэр ждала последнюю.  
И та появилась. Безоружная русая девочка со шрамами на ногах, на руках, на шее и туловище. Девчонка смотрела на неё широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами.  
– Пришла? – спросила Клэр, но девочка не ответила, потому что всё ещё была немой. Вместо этого она подошла и крепко обняла Клэр за ногу, прижавшись виском к бедру. И Клэр, которая уже почти занесла меч для удара, воткнула его в землю и опустилась на колено – так, чтобы оказаться взглядом на одном уровне со взглядом девочки.  
– Из них из всех, – прошептала Клэр, – ты самая настоящая.  
Девочка смотрела на неё неотрывно.   
– И ты больше всех виновата, верно? Ты ведь тогда решила всё за нас всех. А могла бы жить, как обычный человек.  
Девочка смотрела и смотрела, наверное, понимала, что Клэр нужно выговориться. Или просто застыла от ужаса перед смертью.  
– Ты больше всех виновата, но мы всё исправим, – сбивчиво и горячо пообещала Клэр. – Мы выберемся отсюда и найдем Лаки, спасем наших товарищей и весь остров от этого ужаса. Мы ведь уже спасаем: пока мы тут, Разрушитель не стреляет, я знаю, не знаю, откуда, но знаю. Мы всё исправим. И не будем одни.  
Девочка едва заметно, обнадежено улыбнулась, но Клэр не была уверена в том, что это ей не показалось.  
– Ты поняла меня? – Клэр стиснула плечи ребенка и встряхнула. – Ты это я. Мы выберемся отсюда вместе.  
– А ты сама поняла? – произнес ещё один голос, очень знакомый, но при этом не принадлежащий Клэр.  
Ещё одна девочка – или девушка? женщина? чудовище? – шла к ним по тропинке между деревьями, и лес за ней съеживался и усыхал нелепыми темными лохмотьями, как будто она сворачивала, комкала и всасывала в себя окружающее пространство. Клэр спрятала Немую к себе за спину и выпрямилась.  
– Что? – внутри у Клэр, под уже идущей трещинами маской спокойствия, заклокотала ярость. Наконец-то у неё есть возможность разделаться с этой тварью! Потому что вот она – пришла сама, и им обеим некуда бежать, и никто не помешает им свести старые счеты.   
«И даже если она убьет меня здесь, я смогу забрать её с собой. Потому что этот мир создан мною, моими мыслями и моими чувствами. И это будет мой шанс наконец закончить свою месть», – подумала Клэр.  
– Твой главный противник, – Присцилла едва ухмыльнулась в ответ, – ты сама.  
Клэр дернула головой и процедила сквозь зубы:  
– Мой главный противник – ты, – и, подтверждая сказанное действием, пошла навстречу довольно улыбающейся «пробужденной».   
Не видя, как в тот же момент немая девочка за её спиной отступила на шаг и взялась за рукоять меча, выпавшего из рук Стажерки.


End file.
